the_masochists_reactionfandomcom-20200215-history
Main cast
The Masochist's Main Cast, also known as admins, is made up of the most active members of the group. The main cast, aside from the founding four, change almost constantly. Being a main cast member gives certain privalages. During introduction the main cast members are introduced first, before the guests. Also, the main casts Mascots appear in the Introduction In order to be become a Main Cast Member, a guest must first contribute noticably to the group and have the approval of at least 3 Admins. After the "Masochists Management" incident, the founding main cast were given the position of Admins and the rest of the Main cast the position of Mod. Admins being the content producers of the group, with access to the channels, and the Mods being honourary titles given for services to the group. Admins Finndread- A recording session can't be made without him, because he is the one who records. "The Loud One". The creator and Original record master, now incharge of overviewing Kuro Serpentina- Finndread's co-host from way before the Masochists. Has been in every recording, without fail. "The Scary One". Manager of the Wiki and Memberships. The Dark Angel- Was the one who suggested making the Masochists a thing. Made the Intros and Outros for the Masochists, until Edgar took the the torch from his hand and ran way with it. "The Emotional One". Original Opening creator, now Youtube Manager. Psi- Was added by Kuro during the Pilot session and has stayed ever since. Has a terrifying ability to make his every line an instant meme. "The Memed One". Artwork producer, Promoter and Vimeo manager Edgar the Storm God- Was made Main Cast, Along with God of Thunder, around the 20th episodes recording, due to taking over the role of intro producer for the Masochists. "The Egotistical One". Current. Promoted after taking over the position of Intro producer and the made admin for further services Mods GuildMaster Tommaso- Was made Main cast to replace TheSilverKeyblade. "The Angry One". Current. Promoted for good attendance. Quote- Self Proclaimed Head Mod. Was made Main cast to replace Kiriyawave. However, he later gave his position to The One True Hetalian due to life issues. He later rejoined the Main cast, along with AquaMarineStar, after becoming lessn busy. "The Sexy One". Current. Promoted for good attendance and skill as a voice actor. God of Thunder- Was made Main Cast, along with Edgar the Storm God, around the 20th episodes recording, due to popularity and attendance. "The Silly One". Current. Promoted for good attendance and aiding in promotion. The One True Hetalian- Was made Main Cast for the sake of diversity and adding a female member. Is The Dark Angel's little sister. "The Confused One". Current. Promoted because. Evil Muffin- Finally given his long withheld position, due to Marine stepping down. A member since the begginning, he was forbidden from Modhood due to past trouble making, but was giving it in thanks for his long-lasting support. "The Forever Guest". Current. Former Main Cast Kiriyawave- A founder, who lost his MC rights due to lacking attendance. "The Snarky One". Episodes 1-10. Ex TheSilverKeyblade- A founder, who lost his MC rights due to lacking attendance. "The Lazy One". Episode 1-8. Ex AquaMarineStar- Was made Main Cast in thanks for producing the Masochists an Animated Shorts series. "The Dreaming One". Ex. Promoted for producing spin-off animations of the group. Demoted upon request Trivia *The Main Cast has been set as Finndread, Kuro Serpentina, The Dark Angel, Psi, Guildmaster Tommaso, Quote, The One True Hetalian, God of Thunder, Edgar the Storm God & EvilMuffin Category:Important Pages Category:Main Cast